The Return
The Return is the eleventh episode of the first season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis Polvina's friend, Elektra returns from a long trip to the Farlands. The Princesses become so focused on planning Elektra's welcome home that they forget all about the one thing that really matters - Elektra herself. Plot Polvina comes home from school to find a postcard from Elektra, saying that she is coming home today. Polvina goes to tell Ester just as Elektra arrives. The Octopus Queen directs her to the Starfish Palace, only for the Starfish King to redirect her to the Shark Palace just as Ester and Polvina are headed there to tell Tubarina. Marcello overhears the girls talking about Elektra’s return and questions them as to whether she still wants to be friends with them. The girls head over to the Electric Eel Palace to surprise Elektra just as Elektra arrives at the Shark Palace, where she and Marcello meet. They introduce themselves to each other and Marcello redirects Elektra back to her home, where the girls are headed. The girls find that Elektra isn’t home and Elektra returns home to find that the girls aren’t there either. The girls finally meet Elektra the next morning at school. They intend to have her talk all about her trip at lunchtime, but the girls are busy with different things, so they decide to talk after school. School ends and given the amount of homework they have to do, they decide to work on it together (by copying off Polvina). Since Miss Marla has given Elektra special exercises after having been away for so long, the girls decide to go to her place once they have finished their homework. Sure enough, the girls forget about Elektra again, so they decide to throw a surprise party for her. They invite the other students and ask them to keep it a secret from Elektra. This leads to them avoiding her, leading her to feel sad, wishing that she had never come back. Seeing this, Marcello goes to Elektra… At the party, the girls realise that they forgot to invite Elektra. They go to the Electric Eel Palace, but since Elektra or her family aren’t there, they return to the party. It is then that Marcello reveals to the girls that he invited Elektra to the party. The girls apologise to Elektra for forgetting about her and they head off to talk all about her trip. The girls also acknowledge that their party would have been a disaster if it weren’t for Marcello, even though he is a boy and he acts in a manner befitting one (such as showing off to his friends about being “king of the burps”). Errors *At 8:35, when Leia and Lia are shown swimming away from Elektra upon seeing her, Elektra mistakenly refers to Leia as "Isa". Notes *If laughs are considered dialogue, then this is the only episode where "Flourison" is given a spoken appearance. He also appears as a background character in other episodes.